After the Fall
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer's betrayal and resulting Fall had affected everyone, but not as much as it had affected The Little Four. With nothing left but their friendship and hope, the archangel's charges; Raziel, Samael, Castiel, and Samandriel take refuge with Joshua in the Gardens whilst secretly looking for a peaceful solution to the broken family they had been left with. But, is there one?


Lucifer's fall had changed everyone.

Some for the better, but most for the worst.

But none were as affected as those four who had been left in the Archangels charge.

When Lucifer had betrayed God and snuck into the garden and convinced His favored creation to commit original sin, he had been cast out. After having to cast out his younger brother, the one he had raised all by himself, Michael had begun to grow cold. Raziel watched from the sidelines as his once beloved older brother and guardian, began to turn into a drill sergeant. No long was he the same Michael who had once let the young angel join him in training the garrisons, who would sneak up behind the younger and and lift him up onto his shoulders as he walked down the lines.

He was cold, and orderly.

Raziel eyed the sword in his hand, out of Michael's line of sight, and gently set it down in the soft grass. He was not a fighter, he knew that and Michael knew that. He had said that if he would not willingly learn to be a good soldier, to do his duty as an Archangel, then Naomi would be more then happy to help him understand his role. This was no longer home, he was no longer his big brother, this was a place that Raziel no longer wished to be in. And so without saying a single word, Raziel turned and walked the other way.

Never once looking back. To find himself, is what he had told his brother.

And when he returned, he was as Michael expected him to be, poised and proper, good in a fight.

He was not himself.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't take it, so he had done what he had thought was best, and left.

He could not have taken young Castiel with him, for the young angel was still too young to survive the fall. Even if it wasn't exactly falling per say, Castiel was still not strong enough. Without his guardian there, the fun loving, prankster of an older brother there to keep him straight, Castiel did what he thought was best.

After all, Michael was his oldest brother, when had he ever lead any of them wrong.

And so Castiel dived head first into training. Day in and day out, he was always training. He trained until he became the best soldier that his garrison had ever seen. Without Gabriel, Castiel had reformed into something he was not, he no longer laughed and played, all his time focused on being the best warrior, he was a shell of his former self.

And he was frightened, even if he'd never admit it.

* * *

Samandriel watched from a far as the Healing pantheon, once a place of gentleness and healing, was now dark and gloomy. Raphael, once so kind and gentle, was hard and right out mean. No longer was he the archangel that Samandriel would run to when he'd get back from his teachings and who would catch him around the waist and lift him in the air. The one who he'd run to and hide in his robes after he had prank'd another one of the younger healers.

Now he stood by watching as his own brothers and sisters wept and bled. The Healer made no move to heal, and when he didn't, then none of those under him made any moves to help.

Samandriel stepped forward, enough was enough, he for one was not going to step by and watch as his brothers and sisters lived in pain.

"Raph? They need help. Why are you doing nothing to help them?"

The Archangel looked down at him, raised a hand, and backhanded him across the face so hard that it knocked him backwards onto his butt. Samandriel stood slowly, holding one hand to his stinging cheek as his watering eyes never left the form that had once been his caring big brother. Before he turned and walked out of the healing pantheon, never to look back.

Never to return.

And on that day, the library and archives gained a new member.

* * *

But, none were as bad off as the one who had been in Lucifer's charge.

Samael tried to ignore the way people looked at him. The whispers that were shot in his direction whenever he was around. The insults thrown his way, as if it were his fault that Lucifer had done what he had done. In consequence for something he had taken no part in, not only had Michael taken his guardian away from him, but his title. Demoted to that of a little nothing, all Samael had left was the friendships he had built long before, and even that was dwindling, and Joshua, who had always had a particular soft spot for those four.

With nothing but the nasty rumors thrown his way, not even a home to return to at the end of the day, as only Archangel's could enter their home, Samael had went to Joshua. Tears leaking from his eyes for his lost family, and begged for help. The elder gardener had gathered the young demoted archangel into his arms and held him, as that was the only thing he could offer as any sort of comfort, until the sobs stopped racking his small body.

And when the gardener was finally able to lift his head from whispering words of comfort in the young angels ear, he was startled to find himself seated underneath _that_ tree. The tree that Lucifer and Samael had planted together, when the latter had been nothing more then a babe.

When had they become this far off?

* * *

After Samael, came Raziel, and under the gardeners watchful eye, the two grew together.

A friendship that should have not been as strong as it was, weathered by the worst, still stronger then ever before keeping them at each others side.

Joshua watched the two work in the flower patches, thinking to himself on the little blondes first night upon his arrival.

Raziel had been wearing the ceremonial robes that every Archangel owned. A sword hung by his side, and his once wild curls tamed back and out of his face. Upon seeing his once long time best friend, Samael had all but jumped on each other, swearing and yelling, blaming one another for how their beloved guardians had turned out. It had taken a long suffering moment of Joshua struggling in between the two to pull them off of each other. Samael was still breathing hard, clearing hold some blame in his best friend, but when Raziel broke down much like he had on his first night in the gardens with Joshua did he finally see how broken his brother was.

Seeing them now, Joshua knew that what they had would never be broken, if losing not one but both of their bonds did not break them apart, then nothing would. Nothing.

The next to come to their hiding spot was Samandriel, the youngest of their little group of four. He was by far the second most changed, not including Samael obviously for obvious reasons, he was no longer curious. No longer talkative. He was nothing of the boy he used to be.

He even wore different robes. No longer was he in the robes that had shown his rank and title. No longer was he wearing the sash with Raphael's emblem on it. Now he looked the part of a simple librarian archivist. He was silent, had startled Joshua when he had found the boy sitting among the flowers. The old gardener sat silently beside him, caught off guard at the out of place glassy eyes that were shot his way when his presence had been registered.

They hadn't said anything for the longest time, simply taking to sitting with each other, besides what could be said. Everything was out in the open like a book. All Joshua could do was sit there and be the foundation that the clearly breaking angel would need, eventually, hopefully sooner rather then later. Watching, ever silently, as the young one leaned forward and pulled a small flower up from the ground, played with it in his hands a moment, before turning his head back to the gardener.

"I-I.. I"

He could tell that the boy was going to apologize for something as trivial as picking a flower, and so Joshua cut him off gently.

"It is alright young one"

Samandriel shook his head, sniveling into the sleeve of his robe.

"No-Nothing is alright. What happened Josh? Wh-Why did ev-everyone change? W-We-Were we ba-bad?"

Joshua shook his head slowly, sadly, that Samandriel and undoubtedly the other three would be blaming themselves for what was happening. He wished he had an answer for the boy, but he himself knew why things had changed and it was not something that he would say aloud in here, not with the other two getting along so far and so well. So he simply stuck to shaking his head and gently pulling the boy across and into his lap, not pretending that this entire time that Samandriel wasn't allowing him to do so. The younger sniveled again and buried his face into the elders chest.

There was a time, back when Samael had come to him, that Joshua had wanted to tell him (them) that everything would be ok. That it would all work out one day. But now, after everything, he was not so sure himself if he believed those words anymore.

And after everything that had happened to these boys, he was not going to lie to them, not when they would know the truth.

Nothing was going to get better.

He knew that the last of the little four would eventually make his way to them in the garden, he had never assumed that it would come to this though.

Joshua had been tending to one of the trees near the entrance of the gardens slammed open and Castiel stumbled in. Jumping back, he was caught by surprise when blood was seen slipping from a cut on the young seraphs head. His usual robes he had worn while living under Gabriel's watchful eyes had been traded in for the rough and strong version that all warriors of Heaven wore. He remembered, how Raziel had told him that as his 'duties' as an Archangel in training he was to oversee the training of the lower ranked warriors, and that young Castiel had become one of the top warriors in his class.

But looking at him now, holding him up when his own legs gave out from underneath him, Joshua could still see the child underneath. A broken child that had been given a sword and taught how to kill with it.

The entire thing made the gardener sick to his stomach.

And under the watchful eyes of the gardener Joshua, the four began to rebuild what was lost to them. Their friendship rebuilt from the ashes that it was left in. Granted they weren't the same beings they had been when their family had been whole, it was better then it had been.

Joshua had continued to teach them the things that their guardians were meant to teach them, had they still been here to do so, and was proud of who they were turning into, how they were turning out. He watched them as they went from being the small fledglings and turned into the young angels they were now. Having experienced what none were ever to experience had made them stronger. It was not the normal that they had known before, but it was a normal that they could live with.

And then something changed.

Raziel had come back from his 'duties' one day. Angry and upset about something that he would not share with the others. He was angry enough to shout, to slam the doors, to swear. Samael had tried to calm his friend down, until he too found out what had hurt him so, and then Joshua was left watching as the two yelled back and forth, arguing about their stance on the same thing.

And then they left, together, and Michael hadn't even noticed.

That was the part of the whole thing that hurt the old gardener the most.

* * *

Mean while, down on Earth, two trickster 'gods' began to prowl around.

* * *

With the so called leaders of their little group now gone, the others didn't seem to have a reason to stick around either. However, not having the same courage as the elder two, Samandriel and Castiel remained in the gardens and in the classes that they had assigned themselves to.

And they remained like that until that fateful day that news was spread that the Righteous Man was to be pulled from perdition, and Castiel, at the top of his class was to go and retrieve him. He had bid farewell to the older gardener, thanking him for everything that he had done for him and his friends, and Joshua vaguely wondered if this was how a parent felt when they watched their children go off into the world on their own, before the young warrior had gone down and pulled Dean Winchester from perdition.

'Dean Winchester is Saved' was broadcast throughout Heaven, and everyone celebrated, everyone except a lone gardener and librarian.

They mourned for the brother that they had lost.

* * *

While down on Earth, in some hidden secluded place, an angel and two humans set about to fight the powers that be up in Heaven.

* * *

Without his best friends with him in the gardens, in Heaven, Samandriel eventually stopped returning. He had secluded himself in the libraries, into his studies in the archives. He had at some point stopped returning to the garden at night and stayed over at the libraries, so nobody knew when he had found what it was he had been looking for this entire time.

Just as nobody knew when he had taken up a vessel down on Earth, called out to his lost friends, and decided on a place to meet them.

When Joshua had found out that Samandriel had gone missing and that he had taken one of the elder scrolls with him, the old gardener could only hope and pray that the youngling knew what it was he was getting himself, and his brothers, into.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Samandriel was busy finding that last of the ingredients for the spell he had found.

It had taken him longer then he had thought it would to not only convince the others to go along with it, but to find all the things he needed for it in the first place.

But after he was sure that he had all the necessary things, and had gotten the confirmation that the others would come to where he requested them to come with the things that he had requested them to bring, did the young archivist happily (somewhat anyway) sink back into hiding.

And time passed, life went on as usual, and nobody was none the wiser. No one suspected that the Little Four would do what they were about to do.

It was September 29, to the exact minute, that Samandriel called on his brothers. It was on September 29th that they were about to change what had become, what had passed, what their family had been turned into.

They were about to change time as existence knew it.

It was raining, Raziel grimaced as the water soaked his hair. He didn't even have to look over at Samael to know that he was upset over being soaked by the rain too. Looking over at his friend, Castiel, he didn't even try to hide his resentment at the fact that at least he was protected by the trench coat he had taken to wearing. Samandriel showed up last, which was strange for him, but when they saw what he held in his hand, they all instantly understood.

For in order to get what he held, he had to return to Heaven.

He carried Raphael's staff.

Castiel, Gabriel's horn of Truth.

Raziel, Michael's sword 'Glorious'.

And last but certainly not least, Samael, Lucifer's trident.

Samandriel held a golden dagger out to each of his friends and instructed them on how to carve the Triqueta in the ground around them. Then he instructed them to use the same dagger to cut the skin of their wrists, and let the golden blood that flowed through their veins flow over the objects of their dearest ones, after they had done that, he showed them where to stand and instructed them on what to say.

"Why today?"

Samael's voice cut through the falling rain and thudding hearts at the what they were about to do, soft and calm, even with knowing what might become of them. Samandriel looked up for a moment, as he finished up what was meant to be finished up.

"Because today, September 29th, is the Day of the Feast of the Archangel's, it is when they will all be connected once more and united. So it is the only day that this could actually work. Ready?"

Samael relented and nodded his head, to signal that he was indeed ready and that he understood the importance of the day.

With the golden blood covered weapons laying in the center of their trigueta, Samandriel nodded at Raziel to begin the chant. They had limited time to do this, and any minute under or over could ruin it all.

 _"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

 _Heed the hope with in our mind_

 _Send us back to where we'll find_

 _What we wish in place and time"_

And then Samael.

 _"The bond which was not to be done,_

 _Give us the power to see it undone,_

 _And turn back time to whence it was begun"_

And last, but certainly not least, Castiel.

 _"Pass your petty jealousies,_

 _to darkest night,_

 _Let these feuding siblings_

 _No longer fight"_

The triqueta that they stood in began to glow a light blue, the bloody objects in the middle began to glow, and in that moment they knew that they had done it. As they stood there, the glowing spread to the blood flowing in their veins and they too began to glow.

They had done it.

* * *

In the middle of a hotel, doing some very ungodly things to some women, Gabriel let out a sharp gasp.

The lady's he had been making love to looked at him strangely.

And promptly screeched when he had begun to disappear.

The last thing they saw of the brunette man, was the shocked expression on his face.

* * *

In what was left of the healing pantheon, watching eerily as his brothers and sister moaned in pain from the war that they had started, Raphael stumbled, feeling light headed for a moment.

He bent over on himself as he felt something sharp snap inside of him.

The angels watching, still clouded in pain, were surprised to see the healer begin to fade out, shock creeping onto his face.

Shock and Fear.

* * *

In Stoll Cemetery, neck to neck in a battle of wills, Michael and Lucifer both froze, eyes widening as they gazed at one another.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked on in horror and wonder as the to mightiest archangel let out sounds of fear as they saw one another begin to disappear.

Nobody knew what was happening or where they were going.

But they were scared for what they might find once they got where they were going.

"DEAN!"

Sam sounded frightened. The tone of his voice made the elder hunter spin around to face his younger brother.

"SAM!"

And was immediately alarmed when he saw that Sam was disappearing much like the two archangels who had been beating the crap out of each other were.

* * *

The coldness of the rain was a shock.

To the two human hunters anyway.

But what really caught their attention was the strange shape carved into the ground, and the four _tiny_ beings standing in an opposite corner of it. The four mighty Archangels appeared before them, but they were different.

Instead of whatever it was they had been wearing when the had been seen last, they were wearing white robes. They did not move, it was almost as if they couldn't, but Dean noticed that their attention seemed to be on the four beings in the strange shape.

"Is that a triqueta?"

Sam wasn't sure what a 'triqueta' was, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out either, the fear in Gabriel's voice was very noticeable.

At minutes passed, the four mighty Archangel's continued to change. Michael and Lucifer, both whom had been bleeding from their fight, were healed instantaneously, looking far better then the had been only minutes ago.

Raphael's eyes cleared, and for the first time in a long time, he began to _feel_ again.

Gabriel looked stronger, different in a way that Sam couldn't describe.

"Yes, it is a Triqueta"

"But who could...There is only one person who is...But he disappeared a long time ago"

The light from the glowing Triqueta began to fade, and when it did, they were able to finally see what it was that had brought them here. Least to say, they were not expecting to see four children, four toddlers, standing before them.

They were all silent for a moment, before the boy with the shoulder length black hair and red eyes broke the silence.

"Luci?"

Silence rang for a long moment before Lucifer found his voice, white robes finally settling on his body, white robes he hadn't worn in a very long time. Not since the... No they hadn't... They couldn't have... But the evidence was all right there, in front of them.

And for the first time in a long time, Lucifer's first word that he spoke to his charge was his name. His name that he would be embarrassed to admit, that he had choked on.

"Samael?"

* * *

Bobby had housed many beings in his lifetime.

He'd had Winchesters.

He'd had demons (long story, don't ask)

He'd even had angels, fully grown angels who were not toddlers in nothing but baby angel robes that were more like little white t-shirts that left white clothed backsides bare*.

But he could honestly say, that before now, he had never housed Four Archangel's (one who had just the other day been The Devil) with four mini baby robed little angels as their baggage. They weren't sure what had happened, as it was something that the four archangels were being very tight-lipped about, but they could tell already that whatever it was, it was a change for the good.

Michael and Lucifer, having set the small black haired and blonde angel toddler down on the floor (with some quickly zapped up toys) had left to some far off corner in the living room (but close enough that they could continue to watch over the small angel toddlers) to whisper to each other.

Raphael and Gabriel sat on the floor behind the two, holding other two baby angels in their laps. It took a long moment, but something happened between the elder two, something for the better, as they concluded their talk and joined the others in the room once more.

"So, what happened to ya?"

Lucifer ignored the eldest hunter, Bobby Singer, in favor of allowing the little black haired babe run into his chest and think that he had knocked him over. Michael watched with a small hidden smile as the two played back and forth, as they bonded once more.

He looked down when he felt a light weighted warmth enter his own robe covered lap, hesitantly. Large unnaturally bright blue eyes stared back up at him, the same eyes he had not seen in a such a long time. Without having to think about doing so, his arms encircled the small body and pulled him the rest of the way into his lap. Little Raziel (Father, he had forgotten that he had been this small) turned in his lap to look out at the other occupants in the room, snuggling back into his chest as his hand came to rest across the babes tiny tummy, and warm tiny fingers clasped around it.

"We can not be entirely sure, for there are many spells that a Triqueta is used for, but by the looks of it, they turned time to return all of Heaven to a time they remembered, a peaceful time"

Lucifer sat up abruptly, sending the small black haired babe tumbling down into his lap with a shriek filled giggle. He looked the most different, if anything, he looked happier then they had ever seen him.

"And they figured out a way to end the war, to end everything that was meant to end in blood, peacefully"

Bobby raised an eye brow at the blonde archangel.

"How could four children end a bloody war, peacefully?"

Gabriel laughed, interrupting Lucifer from answering, causing all eye to turn to the messenger. Watching as he lifted the other black haired babe into the air in a perfect imitation of a parent pretending that their child was an airplane, before he plopped the giggling boy back into his lap, momentarily watching as the little guy tried to hide himself inside the many folds of the Archangel's robe.

"By forcing it to happen peacefully, they made it so there was no loop hole to be found, there was no way around it, I know the spell they used for that one ('I wrote it' he whispered that part, not very well I might add) ' _Pass your petty jealousies,to darkest night, Let these feuding siblings, no longer fight'_ I never knew what it would actually do, but am quite pleased with the results. And they aren't children, or, they weren't, they should be around the age equivalent of a 14 year old human."

"If they are teenagers, then why are they babies now?"

Raphael hummed, diverting attention from the Messenger to the Healer, once again they all watched as he simply cradled the small brunette to his chest, watching with a small smile as the babes eyes fluttered shut.

"A side affect, I'm afraid, for the spell that they used, or for one of them anyway for I am pretty sure that they mixed three separate one's together (and it could be a side affect for doing that too), when they changed the time line of events, they _changed_ it."

"So what's that mean"

"It means, that what happened, happened, but how it should have ended will not be how it ends"

It made no sense, to the humans at least, and why it had made the four apparent teenagers children again, but if it meant that their world was safe from destruction and an apocalypse, then that was fine with them.

They were fine not knowing, not understanding.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _In the Garden, back to its once former glory, sat Joshua. Sitting next to him a man that remarkably resembled a man by the name of Chuck who was meant to have been a prophet. The gardening angel turned to the supposed prophet._

 _"It played out the way you thought it would Father"_

 _Chuck, or also known as, God, smiled._

 _"Yes, my son, it all played out exactly how I thought it would"_

 _They shared a smile before looking back down at the misty image of the four eldest and their charges. Joshua was silent for a moment, a question forming on his mind once more._

 _"You had always said that those four would do great things together, is this what you meant Father?"_

 _God smiled at the image of his oldest, and youngest, sons. After a long moment he gave a single nod, the smile still splitting his face._

 _"They were always my favorite group of fledglings"_

 _Joshua smiled too._

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it makes no sense at all! I tried!**

 ***Thats what my baby brothers wore when they were baby's plain white t-shirts (and other colors) and diapers. They disliked pants for some strange reason.**

 **The idea if from the great and powerful MSU82, you always give the best ideas! I sort of mixed the up, and changed it a little bit, I hope you still like it!**


End file.
